Nyra
First, before writing out a character profile, put a basic overview of the character, including how they got on the ship. A picture must also be included. (Type *hiresnobg into the IMVU chat box and look at your desktop for a print screen, or use a preferred alternative method) Talents and Skills *Manipulating plants in such ways as to have them be used as offensive or defensive tools. Does not really have any other skills or talents. Weapons *Plants: can be used as projectiles, a whip, or a shield. Combat Skills and Abilities *Same as Talents and weapons Education and Intelligence Background She has minimal education since she is only 11 years old. She can read some books but others are too advanced for her. When it comes to the way things grow she has very high knowledge in the field and can use it with her magic abilities. Goals She is just looking for a place to belong and feel welcome. Personality Most of the time she is like any other child. However sometimes, when left to her own devices or when she is scared about something, a slight madness shows and she begins to speak to a skull she carries in her satchel. The skull was from one of her deceased parents but she does not know which one, and she believes that they both speak to her through the skull. Weaknesses Nyra is very skittish and almost anything can scare her. When she is frightened she is pretty much useless. She also is afraid of deep water because she does not know how to swim. Fire makes her completely shut down because that is how her parents' bodies where disposed of. Appearance Nyra stands about four feet, five inches tall and weighs about 60 pounds. She has long red hair that ends at the base of her back and it is usually tangled when not pulled up. Her eyes are a pale ice blue and her skin is slightly tanned and weathered. She is half elf and half human so the two races of humanoids scare her until she gets to know individuals. 'Parents' She thinks they are both dead but she might find out one is alive..... 'Grand Parents' Unknown 'Partner' None 'Children' None 'Friendships' Those of the Septimo as she gets to know them. Background At the age of nine, Nyra's parents became sick with a deadly plague. When they passed away, their bodies and home were burned, but Nyra was able to 'save' a skull from the flames and carries it around in her satchel. For the next few years, she was shunned in her noor (Elven community) And at the age of eleven she finally got fed up with it and left. For about three months, she wandered around looking for a place to belong but was unable to find a place to call home. At least until she met Sapphire from the Septimo. With his help she joined the ship and is so far trying to find a way to fit in with her new 'family'. Category:Characters